


【XCR】 go went gone

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 時間在2.2後，但文的劇情是瞎掰的





	【XCR】 go went gone

　　「喔？您也會擔心我啊，Mr. Simon－－」  
　　  
　　笑著，諷刺地，同他的語氣一般。  
　　高傲卻不失禮貌讓人更生氣，但他依然悠悠地看著男人－－顯然他已經氣炸了，從他像野狼的眼神和緊鎖著的眉頭就能知道。  
　　  
　　以往他們爭吵僅僅是基於意見相悖，從Simon一提出想法到實行的過程少不了Colin的冷嘲熱諷，他的個性就是如此，他不喜歡委婉地描述事情。  
　　  
　　但這次不同。  
　　  
　　Simon看著對方脫下沾著污泥的風衣，裏頭肌膚遍佈了新舊不一的傷痕，居高臨上等待另一方發言，不用想也知道他氣到連話都說不出口。  
　　  
　　「你該知道，我不是個感情用事的人。」  
　　  
　　這句話還在年輕人腦海中停留、徘徊、放大。  
　　這點他再清楚不過了，但他不理解的是：為何要趁著夜幕時獨自闖入那廢墟？Simon醒來面對的是灼熱太陽，而不是枕邊人的溫度，突然的驚訝之中又帶有那麼點憤怒的情緒，或許是他沒說一聲就逕自行動、或許有部分是擔心。  
　　  
　　再度見到他是第二個夜－－也就是半小時前。  
　　他帶著滿身傷和疲倦回來，他也坦承他去了廢墟一趟，但沒有事先告知Simon。  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　起先是故作冷靜的問，Simon見他病懨懨的樣子，似隨時都可能摔到地板一眠不起，心裡其實很糾結。  
　　被詢問的男人一邊撥弄濕透的瀏海一邊走心地回答，「你不適合這次的任務，Simon。」他身上的傷痕還淌著紅混著雨水，不必聽就知道他是講真的。  
　　「你很有可能沒命。」  
　　金色被覆上了一層灰，棕色的睫毛一顫一顫。  
　　他明白自己並不適合武力，但看見自己的……戀人傷痕累累，沒了平時的優雅，狼狽不堪的在夜雨中奔回。他少不了自責和痛楚。  
　　「……。」  
　　「我知道你想說什麼。」邊說，Colin緩緩掏出一根菸，煙霧迅速瀰漫了整個密閉空間，尼古丁能令痛苦減半。  
　　「為什麼擅自行動。」  
　　「我說了，你不適合。」煙霧嗆得Colin咳了幾聲，這句話聽上去很沙啞。  
　　  
　　他們之間沒有過多的語言，兩個人都很疲憊了。Simon叫Colin去沖個澡，自己則是去拿些藥和繃帶來。  
　　為什麼還在生氣？缺少的情報到手了，無法理解自己這不該有的情緒，是因為他的不告而別，還是他奄奄一息的回來？……實際上兩者都有。  
　　一面想著還差點被醫藥箱砸到腳。拖著沉甸甸的步伐用力地坐到了皮製沙發上，看著被黯淡燈光照射的天花板，他低聲嘆了口氣，兩隻手遮住了整張臉。  
　　吸氣、吐氣、吸氣……他都是如此隱藏著，或許說是逃避自己的情緒，從沒有一次被解決。  
　　他多麼想保護自己的戀人，最不希望看到的就是回來只剩下冰冷的軀體。他這次算是大難不死，被病毒感染又被槍射中大腿，Simon懊惱的抓亂頭髮，如果自己有能力保護好他或許根本就不會發生。  
　　  
　　全身上下的傷痕在戀人眼裡一覽無遺，他似乎是被戀人突然走進浴室給嚇著了，頭髮尚未乾的水滴從髮尾流到鎖骨，形成一小灘水窪－－他的身材真的很不錯，雖然看起來瘦小但其實非常精緻。他的線條並不深刻，但是非常明顯，尤其是有傷痕的部分……Simon的心有些抽痛著。  
　　  
　　「這樣闖進來很無禮，Mr. Simon。」  
　　刻意壓低的聲線，想也知道他稍微生氣但故意壓抑著情緒。他不喜歡生活被闖入的感覺－－他們兩個都是。  
　　「抱歉，我以為你洗好了，本來想幫你擦……」  
　　「不必您代勞，我可以自己來。」  
　　「……。」  
　　金瞳的男人這麼回應，彷彿他們沒有任何關係一樣，還真是倏忽即逝的戀人。他嘴裡的話明明都不帶髒字，甚至沒有挑釁意味，卻一句句刺著他的心房。  
　　但Simon湛藍的眼睛終究讓他稍微軟下心了。  
　　「……去客廳等我。」  
　　像是妥協的樣子，擰緊水龍頭後的動作就是拿起一旁的毛巾為自己擦乾水珠。  
　　  
　　Colin身穿一件鬆垮垮的浴袍，手裡拿著毛巾漫不經心的來回搓著自己的頭髮。一切都是這麼正常，只差他沒有和平常一樣拿一杯紅酒了。  
　　「過來。」  
　　金髮的男人指著自己一旁冰冷的空位，對方只是不屑的瞥了一眼後往Simon看去。接著一屁股坐到了那男人的腿上，不用多久他就感受到自己身下有個玩意變得硬挺了。真是個敏感的小伙子，Colin心想。  
　　「……你這是在玩火。」  
　　「我知道。」  
　　噢、他開始玩弄起自己下半身的挺立了。那純熟的手法大概是自己私底下用時的方式，明明說自己性經驗不多，套弄性器官倒是挺有模有樣的。  
　　引導著對方的手到自己被白濁沾濕的後穴，在粗糙的穴口打轉遲遲不讓他進去。Simon突然深入時使他叫出一聲美好的嗓音，雖然沙啞但又使他的分身硬了幾分。一邊搓揉著穴口又再次的挺入手指，他的分身總算也吐出了一股津液，隱忍卻誘人的表情在Simon眼中像是可口的大餐。這使得他想要看見更多對方的摸樣。  
　　一根手指、第二根、第三根，再來就是掏出自己的性器為對方好好的「上藥」了。Colin見對方拿出藥膏塗在自己的性器上頭，還來不及阻止就被狠狠的侵犯了，一下就是最深處讓他很不好受，濕滑的觸感同時讓Colin不太適應。  
　　「唔、太亂來了……該死。」  
　　  
　　「我得幫你上藥。」  
　　那白色藥膏又被拿起，但這次是往乳首的部分塗抹，忽然冰涼的觸感讓Colin受了不小的驚嚇，分身的一縮讓Simon也被嚇著了，但這得怪他。  
　　「哈、停下……」  
　　搓揉的力道讓那兩點變得紅潤，Simon自己看得滿意後又是一陣舔弄和啃咬的，雖然很煞氣氛，但Colin感覺現在的自己就像塊任人宰割的魚肉。  
　　被體熱弄溫的藥膏和濕熱的舌頭間是一陣短暫的熱平衡，接著便被冰涼的空氣劃破了這平衡，他被嚇得又後縮了一些，馬上又被對方給拉回懷裡。  
　　下半身還緊緊吸吮著對方的性器，彷彿渴求著更多，他的一次次撞擊都讓自己發出不情願卻淫穢的聲響，不論是肉體間的碰撞亦或是親自從口裡發出來的聲音，最討厭的是每次性愛自己都會被逼出一陣又一陣的淚水。  
　　「停下來、Simon，哈……夠了……停下……」  
　　  
　　「我還愛你。」  
　　對著相片裡的人說道的Simon，覺得自己像個白痴。


End file.
